Dreams Come True Pt 1
by B. M. Gray
Summary: Rated for occasional slips in language. It turned out that the Dursely's weren't Harry's only family. He had an Uncle on his father's side who was an Amnesia patient in the U. S. Please ReadReview.


Dreams Come True  
  
By  
  
Skyshifter  
  
A/N: This story is an Alternate Reality Fiction that is based around the question of "What if James had had a Younger Brother?" I plan on it happening after the Year Five book and I plan on extrapolating on what I would like to see happening next. Please Read and Review.  
  
====================  
  
Harry had been back at the house on Privet Drive for less than three days when he received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. In the letter, written by Percy Weasely and dictated by Cornelius Fudge, Harry received a full apology for the way he had not been believed and had been persecuted. To make it up to him, Fudge had gone out of his way to find an Uncle that Harry hadn't known he'd had and who almost everyone else had thought dead.  
  
It seemed that about 16 years ago, Michael Potter had gone to the United States on Vacation. While he was there he'd been in an accident in the American West. Fudge found him teaching DADA at a small school in the United States called the Stone Canyon Academy of Wizardry. When he had been found, he had lost his memory. When his memory came back, he'd been at the Academy as Caretaker and had been out of touch for years. He decided to take the next teaching job that opened. This turned out to be what he'd been teaching when he'd been found by the ministry. When he found out his Brother and Sister-in-Law had been killed and their son Orphaned, He hopped the next Portkey to England to take care of getting Guardianship of Harry and setting to right some of the old, unused, family properties.  
  
Harry was told that Auror Tonks and his Uncle would be there at 8 a.m the next day to pick him up.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to share his good news. He Immediately Owled Hermione and also sent a letter for Hermione to forward to Ron. He told them that he would contact them as soon as he got settled.  
  
Harry went to bed that night dreaming finally of having a home of his own.  
  
---------------  
  
Harry had just finished repacking when he heard the doorbell ring. Looking at the clock he noticed that it had just turned 8 o'clock so he wandered downstairs to see who it was.  
  
"Hi Harry." Tonks said when she saw him walking through the door from the kitchen. "I'd like you to meet your Uncle Michael."  
  
She pointed to a man in a suit that would have been quite at home in any modern movie set in the American west. He was wearing black trousers with a white Western Style button down shirt and a string tie. The man, who was speaking somewhat emphatically to Uncle Vernon who was in turn looking at a piece of Parchment, looked up and smiled. "Hello Harry," he said, "just finishing up a bit of legality with your Uncle Vernon."  
  
A short while later, Harry, Tonks and Michael all left the Dursely's for the last time. Harry put his things into the trunk of a Range Rover and the three of them drove off.  
  
"I never knew I had an Uncle." Harry said.  
  
"Truth be known," Michael said, "I never knew I had a Nephew. James and Lily had just gotten married when I went to the States. Then by the time I had recovered from my accident, they had stopped looking for me."  
  
Checking the mirrors and looking around as they exited the densely populated area. "Well," he said pulling to the side, "this looks to be as lonely as we can get. I don't see anyone. Do you Tonks?"  
  
When Tonks answered in the negative, Harry watched his Uncle do a rather curious thing. He tapped the cigarette lighter three times with the end of his finger and said "Car, take us to Osprey's Landing."  
  
Lights flashed and Harry felt the sensation of traveling at an immense rate of speed. The next thing he knew, he was going down at an incline. The only difference between this and the trip riding the Thestrals was the fact that the Rover had seatbelts. Then they landed neatly in front of what could only be described as a small Manor House.  
  
"Well Harry," said Michael. "We're home."  
  
Tonks Whistled. "It's a good thing your wife left you a decent amount of money. This house looks expensive."  
  
"Actually, the house is part of her Legacy." Michael said. "Mariana was born in this house. As the Widower of the last surviving member of her family, I got it and thought it was a grand place to help in the polishing of my nephew's education."  
  
"Oh Well." Tonks said. "I've got to go on duty soon. See ya Harry."  
  
There was a soft "Pop." As she disappeared.  
  
"It's a good House Uncle." Harry said.  
  
"I hoped you would think so." Uncle Michael said. "Your room is at the top of the stairs on the right. Mine's across the hall. Whilst you're settling in, I'll be in the kitchen seeing if we can get you something to eat. I noticed you didn't eat breakfast. Also, I am expecting guests next week. Miss Granger and Mister Weasley will be joining us. I've procured waivers of the Ban on Underage Magic for the three of you and will be giving you Private tuition so we can get you through school with the greatest possible speed."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said as he went off up the stairs.  
  
When Harry got to his room, his mind boggled. His room was nearly as big as the kitchen and lounge area of the Dursely's house. There was a tremendous four poster bed in the center of the side wall. There was his own fireplace with a couple of comfortable looking chairs arranged near. A fire was providing light with no heat on the hearth. The room was done in Scarlet and Gold, with Gryffindor pennants on the wall on either side of the gold colored wardrobe. After unpacking, Harry went down to the kitchen.  
  
"So," Michael said, "do you like your room?"  
  
"To quote a movie that I saw when the Dursely's couldn't get someone to watch me," Harry said, "'It's Wizard!'"  
  
"Ah." Michael said. "Starwars. Episode 1 I believe."  
  
"That would be the one." Harry said.  
  
"So," said a new voice. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"  
  
"Come on in Chris." Michael said. "Harry, I would like you to meet your cousin Christopher. Chris, this is your cousin Harry."  
  
"I know about Harry Potter dad. While you were out of touch, I knew of him, I just didn't know we were related." Chris walked up to Harry and offered his hand to shake. "I hope we can be friends."  
  
"I'd like that." Harry said.  
  
"Dad." Chris said. "Have you told him about Dani yet?"  
  
"Actually," Michael said, "I was hoping you would introduce them. I must be going to take care of some business."  
  
Michael walked out of the room. "Have fun." He said.  
  
"Who's Dani?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Chris said. "Dad would adopt you if you would give him permission to. Danielle Park is a fosterling."  
  
"Fosterling?" Harry asked.  
  
"In certain cultures," Chris said, "people would foster children to other people. This was done for a number of reasons. To cement family alliances and to further the education of the children are two of the reasons."  
  
"Dad had a very dear friend back at Stone Canyon. It seems that a gentleman named Adam Park had a bit of an Accident with time. Dad and he became good friends. Adam not knowing he'd be returned to the time he came from married a student of my father's and when he had the chance to take her back to his own time, he left Dani with Dad. It seems that only two people could go through the gate and he knew dad would care for her."  
  
"Why did they go back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," said a voice from the door behind the two boys, "my father had responsibilities in his time. I don't suppose you've heard of the Power Rangers over here?"  
  
"I've heard of them. But I don't know much about them." Harry admitted.  
  
Chris spoke up. "They protect the Earth from outside incursions by Alien Life Forms."  
  
"I found out my father was one of them," Dani said, "when an Alien witch named Scorpina kidnapped me. She told me why. Imagine her surprise when the power rangers showed up to get me along with a fully trained Wizard."  
  
Dani smiled. "Most girls only have one father. I'm lucky enough to have two." Walking over to Harry she said, "I am happy to meet you Harry Potter."  
  
Poor Harry took one look at the young lady with her exotic looks and decided that he would like to get to know her. "I'm happy to meet you as well. Danielle."  
  
"Call me Dani." She said. "The only person who calls me Danielle is my Biological father."  
  
---------------  
  
The rest of the day went off with the new friends exploring the house. The only place that they didn't go was his Uncle's lab that had been set up in the basement. Harry went to sleep that night thinking about his new friends.  
  
During the remaining week, Harry found out that there were no muggles within miles of the place. There were anti-muggle charms every 15 feet of the property that had been set over the last two hundred years. Finally the day came when Uncle Michael said that they had to meet the Weasely's and the Grangers in Diagon Alley.  
  
When they had driven to London, Michael said "I'm going to take you shopping Harry. I can't believe how they neglected you."  
  
"I'll help you pick out clothing that is in style." Dani said.  
  
The group went to a dozen shops all over London's shopping district. By the time that they met the rest of his friends at Diagon Alley, Harry had been dressed in some of his new clothes and they'd taken the time to go to an optometrists and had Contact Lenses made.  
  
They finally made it to Diagon Alley where they were to meet Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Imagine Harry's surprise when Ron would have walked past him. Harry was getting ready to call out to him when Ginny looked at him and stopped Ron.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, still not believing who it was.  
  
"How are you doing Ron?" Harry said. "Let me introduce you to some new friends. This is my cousin Chris and our friend Dani. Dani and Chris let me introduce you to some of the best friends in the world. Ron and Ginny Weasely and Hermione Granger."  
  
"How do?" Chris asked, nearly forgetting Ron's presence. Harry tried not to giggle at the expression on his face when he looked at Ginny.  
  
Michael made the arrangements to keep in touch with all of the parents and everyone walked back to the Range Rover.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: This concludes part one of our tale. Part two will be added as soon as I can. Please, I so rarely get reviewed that I get frustrated and tend to orphan stories. Please read and review. 


End file.
